


Key To Happiness, Let Love Ones In:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brain tumor, Cancer, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memorials, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & his Aunt Deb have a heart to heart talk, What will she tell him?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & his Aunt Deb have a heart to heart talk, What will she tell him?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a perfect mid balmy afternoon, as Commander Steve McGarrett, his sister, Mary-Ann, his niece, Joan, & their aunt, Deb were out on his private beach, in front of the beach house. The Young, & Beautiful McGarrett knew that her aunt wanted to talk to her brother, & so she said to her daughter, "Joanie, Let's go, & get some shells, that we could take home to L.A. with us", "'Kay, Mama", & they went down the beach, so their love ones could have some privacy.

 

"What's up, Aunt Deb ?", Steve asked with a smile, as he was trying to be strong for his family, & mainly for himself. "Hahahaha, I could never hide anything from you, Handsome, Couldn't I ?", The Elderly McGarrett said chuckling, "Nope, So don't try now", & they got serious, & she said, as she has her nephew's full attention. "I know about what happened with Catherine, I don't wish her ill will, but I wished that she was up front with you about everything, So you won't hurt even more, None of the less, What's done is done, Do something for me, Handsome ?", as she asked with those eyes, she knew that he couldn't resist.

 

"Anything, Aunt Deb, You know that, Right ?", he made sure that she knew that, & she did, by nodding her head at him, "I know, Sweetheart", & she said, "I want you to find the key to happiness again, But I think you already had found it, with Danny", The Five-O Commander blushed, & said as she mentioned his partner & lover Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, "Was I that obvious ?", She nodded, & said, "Oh yeah", "To find it & keep it, Let love ones in, They ease the hurt in your heart", He nodded, & said, "I promise", & he made a plan to do something romantic, & including to ask his lover to move in with him.

 

"Everything okay here, Guys ?", Mary came back with Joan in her arms, "Yeah, Everything is fine, Mare", Steve said, as he smiled for the first time in awhile, "Peachy, Honey", The Older Woman said with a nod, "Shells", Joan indicated, as the toddler pointed back to where they came from, "Let's go, & get the little lady some shells", Deb said with a chuckle, "Let's do it", Steve said with a smile, "Right behind you", Mary said, & they went back down the path, so they can find the prettiest shells around. Neither of the younger McGarretts has any idea, that their beloved aunt, & love one is running out of time.

 

It turned out Deb was right, Steve needed that key, He immediately was touched that his ohana, & team had stopped at the memorial service, that he & Mary had planned out, also he was touched that Nicky DeMarco was there, & sang some of her favorite songs, He finally lost it, & Mary held his hand tight, showing that their bond would never be broken again. He held Joan in his lap, Grace Williams, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's children were there offering kisses, & hugs in between, It made the seal feel so much better, The Loudmouth Detective placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, & also kissed the side of his head, to show that he is there, & not leaving.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover made sure that everything ran smoothly at HQ, Danny also came in between, making sure, while he took care of the McGarretts, while they are going through their difficult time. When they went to the mountain top, They made a protective barrier around the grieving family, as they scattered their aunt's ashes, Once, It was done, Lou said, "She was a hell of a woman, Steve, Mary, I am proud to had known her", The Big Man hugged each of them. Kono was next, "I will always remember her contiguous laugh, She was beautiful, when she did it", & she hugged & kissed each other kiss. "And she was also very welcoming & warm, She will be known best for that", Chin said, as the handsome native hugged his friends. Danny said, "You guys have us, Don't hesitate to ask for anything", "She will always be remembered", Grace said, as she hugged her beloved uncle's side. "Especially in here", Charlie said indicated to his heart, Steve smiled, & said, "That's right", They took a moment, to pay respects, as the others started to leave, Steve hung back, & said to the sky thinking to himself, "Thanks, Deb", & he went to join his ohana for a little quality time.

 

The End.


End file.
